lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1873
Report #1873 Skillset: Tracking Skill: Pits Org: Hallifax Status: Pending Problem: Pits continue to be a powerful addition to any team, eclipsing many of the specialised skillsets available to warriors (i.e. Paradigmatics for Templars, Night for Ebonguard). This particular report deals with the problem that laying pits is entirely too fast. Currently, the base balance time for laying a pit is 2 seconds. That means that, depending on an area's size, a full area can be pitted in 1-2 minutes. While the spirit of Tracking is presumably to anticipate enemies before they arrive to fall into said traps, this amount of area control is blindingly fast and incomparable to other area control classes, like melders. Pits being able to be laid so quickly also provides a quick and easy way to deter being chased, making it extremely difficult for any one individual to catch a fleeing Tracker and/or his/her allies. This report seeks to bring Pitting further into line by increasing the time it takes to set up pits. This report should also apply to spike pits and snake pits. Solution #1: Increase the balance time of laying a pit to 4 seconds, double the current time. Also increase the balance time of concealing a pit to 4 seconds. Solution #2: In addition to solution 1, make laying a pit a channeled action that also has a base balance of 4 seconds. Interruptible by the standard options: webbing, blindness, sprawled, and by the player entering a second command during the channel, and so forth. Same thing for concealment. Solution #3: In addition to solution 1 and 2, make laying a pit in enemy territory cost 6 seconds base balance, as well as concealment. Concealment by non-enemies should remain at 4 seconds. Player Comments: ---on 3/20 @ 01:02 writes: Food for thought: this is still noticeably faster than melding, which I feel is appropriate given that a meld has multiple effects. To give numbers: condensating a regular room (with my Censer) takes ~2.5 seconds, with ~4 seconds for melding, for a total of 6.5. Forcecondensating with censer takes 3.5 seconds, plus 4 seconds for melding, equaling 7.5 seconds, not counting realitycheck or chopping saplings for additional time. Granted, sol 2 calls for a channel time on pits. Furthermore, it should be considered that spike pits and snake pits should take even longer to set up than regular pits. ---on 3/20 @ 01:02 sets as pending ---on 3/21 @ 10:06 writes: I have personally always felt that pits were a rather powerful advantage to any team and were really fast to add on the fly to adapt to any situation. I am not sure I am a fan of a channeled action, nor am I 100% sure if this report is the right route to go. Pits amount to a large and powerful amount of area control, even with the changes that they do decay. I sadly do not have any meaningful other solution at mind right now, will give it some thought though. ---on 3/21 @ 14:19 writes: Not a fan of channeled action either. 100% support for option 1 though. Tentative support for option 3. If option three is put in though I would say make conceal and lay pit 6 seconds as well, cant see a point in them being different times. ---on 3/22 @ 21:06 writes: I am not a fan of any of these options, though I agree that Pits need more done to them. One suggestion I have is divorce pits from enemy/ally list. They just plain hit anyone, except the Owner. Making them a double edged sword.